


College Is Supposed To Be Fun?

by sydneythefriendlyghost



Category: GOT7
Genre: College, Fraternities & Sororities, Gen, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:57:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydneythefriendlyghost/pseuds/sydneythefriendlyghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't like he'd wanted to join, per se. Mark mostly wanted to make it through junior year, and becoming a part of the system he despised wasn't part of the plan. Still, maybe it would work out. College was supposed to be fun, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	College Is Supposed To Be Fun?

**Dear** _Mark Tuan_ _,_

 **You’ve been accepted into the JYPU greek house of** _Gamma Omega Theta_. **Please check that you’ve submitted the required paperwork by the move-in date,** _8/18/14_ _._ **Once you receive the move-in notice, your paperwork has been cleared by the house. Your notice will contain your roommate, guide and the rules attached by house president** _I_ _m Jaebum_ **.**

**Please also check that the information listed below is correct:**

**Name(F,L):** _Mark, Tuan_

**Student ID:** _439291_

 **Age:** _22_

 **Year:** _Third (Junior)_

 **Program:** _Linguistics_

 **Interview(Why you want to join** _Gamma Omega Theta **):**_   _"I lost a bet, and I wasn't expecting to pass the interview. Are you recording this?"_

**Please contact your guide at least three days prior to the set move-in date. If you do not make contact before then, the date will be pushed back. Thank you.**

**Congratulations, JYPU Administration and** _Im Jaebum_

 

[page 1 of 3]

 

Mark!

This is your official move-in notice! You can start moving in on 8/18/14! Jaebum says your roommate is Jinyoung, so I’ll introduce you when you come in! I’m your guide Jackson! We’re throwing a party on the 17th, so if you want to come and check things out, feel free! My number is xxx-xxx-xxxx, and you can text me yours so we can get to know each other! The rules Jaebum has are attached to the back! We all can’t wait to welcome you to Gamma Omega Theta!! See you soon!

Jackson~

 

 

[page 2 of 3]

**GAMMA OMEGA THETA: HOUSE RULES**

 

  * ****Clean up after yourself****



****did u say that to spite me jinyoung** **

****_YES_** **

 

  * **Maintain a GPA of 3.5(stay on the honor roll)**



 

    * Don’t wake Park Jinyoung up after 12pm



 

  * ****Please wash your dishes****


  * **All alcohol has to be bought by** Jaebum, Jinyoung **or** Jackson **, regardless of who’s going to drink it**


  * **Don’t leave your toothbrush on the sink**


  * **Be nice to your roommate** (THIS IS FOR YOU BAM)


  * _**WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT KIM YUGYEOM**_



 

  * Yugyeom sucks dick
  * Jackson is a giant asshole



Yugyeom can  .f

,aworjbKJWLRMG

E 

**Welcome to Gamma Omega Theta!**

[page 3 of 3] 


End file.
